


IT'S ALIVE?!

by tripletmoons



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripletmoons/pseuds/tripletmoons
Summary: He stumbles over a loop of chain, face-slamming into the bars of his prison hard enough to rattle the ground under his feet. His chakra goes from a roaring wildfire to campfire embers in three seconds flat. His nine magnificent terror-inspiring tails slump to the floor like overcooked Ramen noodles.Kurama is a centuries old chakra construct, the child of a moon alien, and has siblings that include a big-ass beetle and a horned dolphin-horse hybrid. His younger brother is Shikaku. He is not thrown by much, but now he boggles.





	IT'S ALIVE?!

Kurama jerks awake at the unwelcome press of foreign chakra against his senses.

It carries the feel of a storm over water, thick with devastating potential and sharp enough to somehow taste on his tongue even without the requisite tastebuds:  _Uzumaki_.

" _KUSHINA_!" He thunders, the chains around his limbs rattling as he rises. His chakra unfurls, seeping the air in hair-raising malevolence and smacking the Uzumaki chakra  _down_. "What have you come to taunt me with today, my jailor? What have you-  _HUERK_!"

He stumbles over a loop of chain, face-slamming into the bars of his prison hard enough to rattle the ground under his feet. His chakra goes from a roaring wildfire to campfire embers in three seconds flat. His nine magnificent terror-inspiring tails slump to the floor like overcooked Ramen noodles. 

Kurama is a centuries old chakra construct, the child of a moon alien, and has siblings that include a big-ass beetle and horned dolphin-horse hybrid. His younger brother is _Shikaku_. He is not thrown by much, but now he  _boggles_. 

Because it's not his jailor, Uzumaki Kushina, standing outside of his cage. 

Instead, what is unmistakably a human baby lays about ten feet from Kurama’s bulging eyes. 

 _No_  - he gapes at the child's hairless head and blobby limbs -  _not even a baby_. A- a pre-baby. 

_A fetal Uzumaki._

Kurama's chakra roils, rolling through the air like a heatwave. The kid twitches, a horrifying little shiver, but doesn't die on impact.

AND IT'S _ALIVE!_

Kurama has seen his chakra peel the skin from hardened Shinobi muscle, boil oceans, and torch landscapes from horizon to horizon. If his chakra and an active volcano fought, his chakra would win. He is a f _orce of nature, a natural killer, and the kid is ALIVE SOMEHOW and his skin is not crawling because he doesn't even have skin even though the kid IS ALIVE SOME-._

The pre-baby moves again, a little wiggle and  _are those tiny little fists it's waving?! Does this little Uzumaki already want to fight him?!_

Sage - he shivers from tails to snout, closing his eyes -why is it here?  _Why?_ Mito popped out three little brats and not once did Kurama meet them. They all stayed in the womb where they _belonged_ because a Jinchuuriki seal is not a fucking substitute incubator.

He shivers again due to  _rage_. He is not unsettled by this frankly unprecedented situation; he is angry, _okay_. Human babies do  _not_ freak him out.

He shoots a glance at back towards the unborn Uzumaki and jerks when he finds the space glaringly empty.

With the instincts of someone who was once a _much bigger_ brother; he checks under his paws.

Then he freezes. 

Pre-babies cannot _crawl_. 

His agitatio-  _RAGE_  quickly turns to OUT _RAGE_.

The Uzumaki spawn is already fucking with him?! Do they all start pranking this early?

He snarls, drawing to his full mountain-dwarfing height, and stomps vindictively, shaking the seal and hopefully giving Kushina indigestion.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little thing I wrote today. It's not much, and it's very weird, but it's something, okay.


End file.
